Aurora
Aurora, also called Goddess, known on Earth as Charlotte Richards, is a powerful primordial being. She is also the mother of all Angels, the younger sister of Goblivious, the older sister of Titania, the former wife of God, the sister-in-law of Amara, Eve, Death, Magnus, and Oberon, and the co-creator of the Multiverse, alongside Him, thus being dubbed as "The Goddess of All Creation". She, however, is in no way related to the other Primordial Beings, who are all siblings to one another. She is somehow her own entity and sometime after them, she came into being, which was after all the other primordial beings, and upon meeting them, she met and fell in love with God. And with Him, both God and Aurora created all that there is, giving birth to all of Creation: the Angels, Heaven, the Multiverse, the Earth, the human Soul, and Humanity itself. However, when they started out with creation, Amara, the Darkness, started to become a threat to creation and God, Aurora, Eve, and the Seraphim all locked her away. Upon doing so, the Primordial Beings, with Oracle's help, began creation. However, after Lucifer's rebellion and Oracle's disappearance, Aurora grew to hate humanity and tried to destroy them, forcing God to cast her out of Heaven as well. On Earth, Aurora eventually learned what her husband saw in humanity and let go of her desire to destroy them (with Oracle's help who, after learning his mother was banished, tried to help her see the good in humans). After the recent second war with Amara, Aurora chose to stay on Earth and keep eye on Lucifer in Los Angeles, taking up a role as Charlotte Richards, a defense attorney. However, she eventually decided to leave and joined the other Primordial Beings in their getaway. Biography Early History Origins Following the formation of the six primordial beings, Aurora somehow came into existence and eventually encountered them, as she also had existed before time itself began. Getting along very well with all of them (except Amara), Aurora quickly fell in love with God and He too fell for her, much to the disapproval of Amara, but the other Primordial Beings were amused and supportive of their romance. Ultimately, God and Aurora married, which the other Primordial Beings happily approved of and attended, although Amara was highly unamused and unhappy. They, according to God, almost got into a fight but he persuaded her now sister-in-law to back off. After, this they have sex and thereby they collectively created Oracle, and eventually, the Seraphim, as their first and most powerful offspring. The two of them taught them how to control their powers with help from the other Primordials. When Titania came into being, Aurora was very close to her and very supportive of her romance with Oberon and was happy and congratulating when they married. War with Amara However, following the creation of countless worlds and eve first creation, Aurora was overjoyed by the wonder of her husbands' creations, but was shocked and visibly hurt when they somehow destroyed themselves. Aurora quickly comforted God and Eve and apparently was too busy caring for them to suspect Amara, as Oracle later stated she was very busy and would not take kindly to being disturbed. Aurora was beyond furious when she learned that Amara was responsible and requested that they destroy Amara, despite Titania's best efforts to avoid an all-out war. However, God told her on the Mandatory Existence and she reluctantly toned her anger but Eve angrily went to confront Amara and God and Aurora pursued and managed to convince her to tactically corner Amara. This worked and Aurora, God, and Eve first fought against the darkness On equal footing until The Seraphims came and this allowed them to gradually turn the tides. However, though they were gradually but surely outmatching her, they would have fought for an unknown period of time but fortunately, Titania, who saw Amara was far too dangerous and must be stopped, helped them and they defeated her after a long round. Aurora then helped Eve and the Seraphim pin down Amara while God and Titania combined their magic to imprison Amara. Creation After the death of the other Seraphs, Aurora was deeply saddened and bitterly mourned their fate but comforted God, as they lament that Amara still haunts them. Aurora was quickly overjoyed when God told her He will create other angels alongside her but was worried about Oracle. Although God told her to leave him alone, as he was too grieving to listen to their plan, ultimately Aurora snapped Oracle out of his grieving and told him on their plans alongside her husband. They created the lesser, middle, and higher Angels and all lived together in harmony. Billions of years thereafter, God created the biological sapient organisms of Earth known as human beings. Aurora originally had little interest in them, but bore no hatred for humans, although she was intrigued when God told her He considered them to be His greatest creations. This prompted her to investigate on them but found nothing of any value inside humans and was shocked but supportive when God commanded their children to bow before them. This was, however, an order that would have consequences, even more, disastrous than when they accidentally corrupted Barachiel. Lucifer's Rebellion & Punishment Seeing rebelling as the only solution, Lucifer blamed God for not being a good father. Upon Lucifer's rebellion, the Celestial Council were deeply angry at Lucifer's continued defiance and almost all of them requested Lucifer to be destroyed. Angered by Lucifer's retaliation to His neglect, God Himself was so angry He too was considering destroying His son but doubted it out of love for Lucifer. Aurora, however, begged God not to destroy Lucifer and Oracle also supported this decision alongside Gabriel and Ariel. Thus, God decided to eternally banish Lucifer to the Underworld and imprison him in the cage instead. This embittered Aurora and she started to hate humans. Banishment While she was able to keep her anger in check for years, upon Oracle vanishing into exile, Aurora's anger towards humans was openly expressed and grew, as she blamed them for Lucifer rebelling and Oracle disappearing. Aurora proceeded to cause disasters that killed many humans and even caused the Flood. Initially, God, who understood His wife's anger at the time, was willing to excuse her actions, however, upon the Flood, God was personally forced to create the Ark to give mankind a second chance at a future. This enraged Aurora and she confronted God and they had a severe argument. God tried to quell Aurora's hatred towards humans, but Aurora said she will not stop until every single human is destroyed. Finally angry too, the argument grew fierce and eventually resulted in a battle that God won but unable to kill His beloved ex-wife he remorsefully cast her to Earth. Learning to accept Humans Aurora was highly depressed due to being far away from home and weakened greatly. She sulked and cried for years until Oracle came and initially she asked him to go away until Oracle called her 'Mother'. Insanely happy, Aurora tearfully embraced him. Under Oracle's guidance, Aurora learned the good of humanity and let go of her anger and parted ways with Oracle. BloodRayne & Mia the Vampire Slayer the Series Season 7 Aurora makes her first appearance when Oracle opened a portal to Heaven and watches with her cloak on with tears in her eyes and laments what is going to happen. Steeling herself to watch, Aurora opens a screen that allows her to view Oracle and Michael's battle and seeing as God and the Primordials express their pride at Oracle, Aurora couldn't help but be a bit impressed and proud of Oracle's display of skill but cries and fell to her knees when Michael is seemingly killed. She looked visibly pleased to see that he had survived but couldn't watch anymore as her children's screams were too much for her. Aurora immediately aided Oracle's side and single-handedly overpowers Michael's angels and resurrects the dead angels but knocks out the ones on Michael's side. Aurora leaves before Ariel could thank her and goes to Michael and Oracle's battle. Finding that Oracle has gained the upper hand over Michael, Aurora stops Oracle's fist with her palm, which causes a shockwave and crater to be formed. Oracle tries to push her away but Aurora instead impacts him and when Michael tries to attack Oracle again, Aurora telekinetically throws him away and asks them to stop. Michael refuses and uses all his power to break free and charges at Oracle again but Oracle punches Michael's chest and removes the tablets from his body before depowering the spell. Aurora begs Oracle to stop but Michael coldly tells her that Oracle can't as he has to prove he is not a coward, which shocks Aurora to the core. Oracle ultimately spares Michael and Aurora uses the opportunity to take the most powerful and informative of the Tablets : The Primordial Tablet, which is actually one of the three Primordial Stones that God made to balance the remaining unbalance caused by Amara and leaves. Aurora later attends her god grandaughters marriage and hides her presence from the other Primordials. Aurora looks crestfallen when Death mentions God has not attempted to find romance. She was impressed by Oracle's play but was shocked when he suddenly left. She sensed the Turok Hans are out soon and although she was horrified, God confronted her and she amicably greets him and they share their guilt for what Oracle, Michael, and Lucifer had become. God then gives Aurora a disk that contains the videos of his series and the books and leaves. Aurora is later seen watching and reading them, looking impressed but smiled sadly upon seeing Lucifer resealed. Season 11 Aurora was recruited by Oracle and God to help defeat Amara once again. Having bore no ill-will towards her husband for banishing her, Aurora gladly agreed, desiring to "beat up" Amara once more. Once in the headquarters of the Church Order, Aurora met all members of the team and the forces that will help her defeat Amara again. Aurora and the forces, later on, battled Amara but not before Amara displayed amusement by the fact Aurora willingly helped and was even more amused when Aurora said "They barely had to try. Beating you up again was what I always wanted." She proved a great help for the forces of God and fatally injures Amara and then send her straight to her husband so He can seal her again. Lucifer Morningstar: TV Series Season 1 During the end of the episode "Take Me Back to Hell", Aurora is referred to as Mom by Lucifer, who tells Amenadiel that she has come to Los Angeles. Season 2 At the end of the episode "Everything's Coming Up Lucifer", she was able to find Lucifer and show up at his doorstep. Personality Aurora is brave, determined, kind-hearted, fiercely independent, insanely beautiful, and has a strong conviction for who she is and what she deserves. However, she and Lucifer do not share the same opinion when it comes to humanity. Everything that fascinates Lucifer about people repels his mother with disdain, which is evident from that fact that she is trapped in a human body for her stay on Earth. Aurora, however, loves all of her children, especially Lucifer, Michael, and Oracle. She is also supremely protective of her children. She also greatly cares for her younger children. The idea of watching her children slaughter themselves was so too much that Aurora immediately helped Oracle's side win upon seeing the slaughter that both Oracle and Michael's angels did without killing them. Aurora is also proven to be a truly loving and caring mother who believed that her corrupted children could be redeemed, as evidenced by her belief that Michael and even Lucifer could be redeemed. She is notably superior to God in this aspect, who while always believing that Michael could be redeemed, does not think Lucifer could ever be good again. Overall, she is a true family member to her angelic family, something that only Oracle and God have ever been. Aurora even stood in Oracle's way from killing Michael. Aurora got along very well with the other Primordial Beings, except Amara. In addition to being in love with God and considering Him to be a good husband, father, brother, uncle, and even a good being, she hinted that Oberon was "always on time for anything, never arriving late or early, but precisely when the time was right" and even said he was funny. She thought Magnus always had the most amount of room in any place. Aurora considered Death good company and thought he was easy to talk to. And as for Eve, Aurora said that Eve'' "''was like a real sister to me" and even stated she loved Jennavieve like a real sister. However, when it came to Amara, Aurora and she did not have the best relationship. While Aurora does not truly hate Amara, Aurora only dislikes Amara because of her status as the Darkness, therefore, the Destroyer of Worlds or the Bringer of Chaos. In fact, when Amara had destroyed a majority of the planets, worlds, and beings that God created, Aurora was furious with Amara. So much so, that Aurora threatened to destroy Amara, especially when Aurora thought Amara would destroy Oracle. In addition, when it comes to Oracle, Aurora has been known to be the only one who truly understands his heart and mind. She even said that he was, and still is, her favorite child. She even stated that he was the best at being the good son. Aurora also still loves God dearly, despite their divorce and has not moved on from God, as despite briefly engaging in a relationship with Dan, she admitted she only did it because she was unsure of herself and her feelings for God. However, after being encouraged by Lucifer and even Oracle that God is her one true love, Aurora ultimately overcame this and finally made peace fully with God. Powers and Abilities Being the Goddess of All Existence and as a Primordial Being of Light, as well as the co-creator of all Creation, Aurora is among the oldest and most powerful entities in all of existence, possessing immensely immaculate power that allows her to do essentially anything she wishes. She is essentially unstoppable and cannot be killed by any means, unless by something supremely powerful. However, she can be matched by her eldest son Oracle and the only ones who can truly rival her near-infinite power are the Primordial Beings, which includes her husband, siblings, and in-laws, especially when together and joined forces, they can stop or kill her. *'Primordial Being Physiology:' Being the Goddess of All Creation, Aurora is incalculably powerful. Considering the fact that she is the seventh oldest and most powerful of all the Primordial Beings, her nearly unrivaled and infinite powers completely outclasses and surpasses even the mightiest of all other lesser beings, including ghosts, monsters, witches, fairies, reapers, gods, demons, and even the mightiest of angels, including the Cherubim, Archangels, and even Seraphim. However, she is slightly weaker than God, Amara, and Goblivious, she is equal to Jennavieve and Death and slightly exceeds Magnus, Oberon, and Titania. She is also slightly stronger than Oracle. **'Immortality:' As a primordial being, and therefore one of the oldest beings in existence, Aurora is truly immortal, as she has been stated to be eternal, thus she is immortal and cannot be killed or destroyed by any normal means. She has existed since the beginning alongside all the other Primordial Beings, making her far older than all creation. ***'Nigh-Invulnerability:' Aurora is invulnerable to almost any harm. She was unfazed by angel swords to the stomach. Only supremely powerful weapons, like Death's Scythe, can truly harm her. ***'Supreme Regeneration:' Aurora has the ability to instantly recover and regenerate from even the most severe injuries that could kill normal humans. **'Nigh-Omnipotence:' Being a primordial entity and the Goddess of All Creation, Aurora can do just about anything she desires and can think of. She literately once summon different kinds of foods to various dinner tables in a restaurant while eating with Oracle. Lucifer mentioned that she was responsible for the creation of the floods during the Great Flood. Additionally, when a massive tidal wave flooded a lot of Los Angeles, Aurora made it all "wash away" in an instant. Collectively with God, Aurora created Oracle, Heaven, the Archangels, the Multiverse, and almost everything residing in it. According to her and Oracle, she is the Goddess of All Creation. Some angels have even said she is powerful enough to kill God. Even Aurora herself was confident enough to challenge Amara, the Darkness and even proved powerful enough to harm and even banish the darkness and can help God, Eve, and the Seraphim seal her away. ***'Apporting:' With a simple hand gesture, Aurora is able to banish or summon lesser beings from and to her presence. ***'Biokinesis:' During a trial in a courtroom, while simply rubbing her hands together, Aurora was able to make a witness cough up blood. She also could inflict internal pain on many angels. ***'Creation:' Individually, Aurora already possesses the power to create, but alongside God, collectively, they could create vastly powerful entities and vast worlds without much extortion as doing it individually, as both she and him created Oracle, the Seraphim, the Archangels, Heaven, and The Multiverse. She is even dubbed the Goddese of All Creation. ***'Supreme Healing:' Being a primordial being, Aurora is able to effortlessly heal any and all types of injuries, sicknesses, illnesses, or diseases. She is able to heal even the most serious wounds. She was able to heal a human without looking. Additionally, when Oracle was fatally injured by Amara's hand, Aurora healed him quickly. ***'Hydrokinesis:' Aurora was said to have caused the floods during the Great Flood. When masses amount of water flowed through Los Angeles due to a massive tidal wave, Aurora made all the water return to the ocean. ***'Magic:' Aurora possesses an incredible level of magic and is considerably skillful at casting various spells, ranging from tracking to warding. However, her skills in magic are not on par with her husband or her brother in law and sister, Oberon and Titania. ***'Orange Light:' Aurora is able to emit and then launch a immensely powerful orange-yellow light from the palm of her hand in a very similar but more powerful fashion to that of a Cherubim, an Archangel, and even a Seraph. This blast was powerful enough to harm Amara and even blast her away. Additionally, Aurora was able to charbroil multiple monsters using this power. A greatly held back blast of her light is more than powerful enough to knock out over dozens of angels and leave their armor charred. ***'Reality Warping:' Aurora is able to warp reality to an unlimited extent. One example was she changed one beverage to a different one as well as change the shape of the cup she was drinking. ***'Resurrection:' Aurora can easily bring others back from the dead. She was able to bring back many angels with a wave of her hand. ***'Smiting:' Aurora can instantly kill anything or anyone with just a thought, similar to Oracle and Lucifer. When she was surrounded by multiple vampires, she used this power to kill them all using this power without touching them. However, this is a rare power of hers and she normally doesn't like to use it. ***'Supreme Durability:' Aurora was able to take a powerful head-butt from Michael, although it did cause her visible pain, she was not significantly injured. ***'Supreme Strength:' As a Primordial Being, Aurora possesses unlimited physical strength, making her among the strongest beings in all existence. A simple push from Aurora send a Cherubim with enough force to knock the other Cherubs in impact instantly and she was able to charge through thousands of angels with enough force to send them through the air. She also could block a full-powered punch from Oracle, although she was pushed back several steps away, the clash created a large crater, and then powerfully blow him back several feet with a kick. Aurora was able to knock a demon down with one headbutt. During a brief struggle with a robber, she instinctively pushed him, sending him flying across a parking lot and into the wall, which effectively killed him. She was able to effortlessly lift Amenadiel into the air. As well as being able to overpower grown men, as shown when she punched a man into a wall in the restroom along with being able to send Lucifer flying into a wall. Lucifer once mentioned that she is strong enough to lift an entire house. ***'Supreme Telekinesis:' As a primordial being, Aurora is an immensely powerful telekinetic. She was able to easily repel dozens of angels with enough force to break their armor and even throw Michael as the Angel Beast with considerable force and he had to use all his strength to break free. ***'Telepathy:' Aurora can read the minds of all creatures lesser than herself. ***'Teleportation:' Aurora can transverse herself and others literately anywhere she chooses across all of Creation. Like Death, she was even said to be powerful enough to teleport inside Lucifer's Cage without being trapped and without the use of the Horsemen Rings. **'Nigh-Omniscience:' Being the mother of angels as well as God's wife and having existed for eons since the beginning of time, Aurora possesses nearly infinite knowledge of all Creation. Aurora is able to perceive events happening anywhere throughout the Multiverse, in Heaven, Avalon, the Veil, or even Hell. However, she does not fully understand human nature yet. ***'Celestial Perspective:' As a Primordial Being, Aurora is not bound by the five bodily senses and is cosmically aware of all beings both on earth and in the heavens. ***'Heightened Senses:' Aurora, like all celestial beings, possesses the same celestially aware senses as his angels. ***'Supernatural Perception:' Aurora can perceive anyone in existence, regardless of their method of hiding, instantly recognizing both Lucifer and Amenadiel. However, during the days of The Flood, when she saw him, she was not able to recognize Oracle for a few moments. ***'Multiversal Awareness:' Like God, Aurora can hear and see all. Skills and Talents *'Grandmaster Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' While rarely fighting physically, Aurora has proven to be immensely skilled in martial arts. She was effortlessly able to beat Raphael and Sariel to unconsciousness and even participated in the duel between Oracle and Michael without sustaining any injury. She is the only Primordial to not possess a weapon and instead relies solely on her bare hands to fight. She also was able to help her primordial relatives and Michael in beating OracleForceRage. Weaknesses Even though Aurora is a Primordial Being, thus being among the oldest and most powerful beings in existence as well as the Mother and Goddess of all Creation, even she has weaknesses of her own. Harming *'Amara:' Being the Primordial Being of Darkness and God's twin sister, Amara is able to harm overpower and, given the right amount of time, would possibly even kill Aurora if she has no assistance, as she overpowered her before God, Eve and the Seraphim came to her aid. *'Death:' As the eldest horsemen and the literal bringer of death, Death himself can kill Aurora. *'God:' Although they are seemingly equal, if not, God being at least slightly stronger, God apparently overpowered and cast Aurora out of Heaven by His own power. This defeat greatly weakened Aurora, for a time. Destroying *'Death's Scythe:' Can possibly harm, if not, kill Aurora. *'Lim 'E Light:' Despite her being a primordial being, Oracle's Seraphim Sword, Lim 'E Light, is able to eradicate Aurora from existence. *'Mandatory Existence Compromised:' If the Primordial Beings were to be killed and their opposites still exist, the imbalance would also result in the death of Aurora due to the destruction of reality itself. Category:Characters Category:Primordial Beings Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of the Species Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters